Cailloux
by Nemesis.63
Summary: Une réflexion de Sam pousse Vala à réfléchir.


**Cailloux**

**Auteur** : Nemesis  
**E-mail** : : une phrase de Sam fait réfléchir Vala.  
**Genre **: romance et psycho à fond !  
**Spoilers **: saison 10 en général, spoiler « Flesh & Blood » « The Quest Part 2 »  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**Je suis assez bavarde comme fille** : parce que le dilemme n'est apparent que dans ses yeux et trop peu dans sa bouche. Et parce que j'aime Vala, tout simplement.

Le titre est une référence aux scrupules et aux regrets, qui sont comme des cailloux dans notre chaussure et nous empêchent d'avancer.

Merci à Virginie de m'avoir encouragée à écrire celle-ci.

* * *

_- Quant à Tomin, ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était du confort._

La phrase continuait de résonner dans l'esprit de Vala.

De même qu'elle restait marquée par l'expression qu'arborait Sam quand les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres. Une simple affirmation, la jeune femme blonde n'avait rien expliqué. Mais ses yeux reflétaient ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit, la certitude de celle qui sait.

Et qui regrette.

Elle n'avait pas osé questionner sa coéquipière, celle-ci ne lui en avait de toute façon pas laissé le temps. Elle avait qualifié sa relation avec Tomin de « confortable », l'avait regardée un instant dans les yeux et s'était détournée, emportant dans son silence une histoire que Vala ne pouvait que soupçonner. Une histoire où le confort avait dû l'emporter trop longtemps sur l'amour, finissant par tuer celui-ci.

La sentence énoncée par Sam continuait cependant de la faire douter, même si elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que derrière la simple constatation se cachait un avertissement. Qu'elle devait se méfier de ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle avait simplement du mal à voir où se situait le danger…

En toute sincérité, elle avait réellement eu l'impression d'aimer Tomin. Même si elle avait fini par le quitter.

C'était sûrement mieux ainsi, plus raisonnable. Il était après tout un fanatique religieux, prêt à se battre et à tuer pour défendre sa foi. Mais elle savait aussi qu'on l'avait endoctriné dès son plus jeune âge. Qu'on lui avait lavé le cerveau même… En dehors de cela – et du fait qu'il vivait dans un village dépourvu d'électricité – elle n'avait pas grand chose à reprocher à son mari, au contraire. Il était gentil, attentif, drôle même. Et surtout il l'aimait.

C'était déjà plus que ce qu'elle avait jamais vécu et sans aucun doute, cela avait été confortable. Suffisamment pour qu'elle envisage l'idée de rester.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix sur le vaisseau Ori, Daniel l'avait entourée de ses bras et le rayon les avait téléportés tous les deux.

Pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas non plus réellement regretté que l'archéologue l'ait saisie et emmenée avec lui. Elle avait après tout des excuses légitimes pour préférer rester au SGC. La galaxie dans laquelle elle venait de passer la dernière année n'était pas la sienne et elle avait profondément détesté y vivre. De plus, il était peu probable qu'elle fût un jour parvenue à raisonner son époux et cette enfant qui l'effrayait.

C'était comme si elle avait su inconsciemment qu'ils étaient perdus pour elle.

Elle n'appartenait tout simplement pas au même monde, elle était de l'autre camp.

Mais même si elle n'avait pas choisi de donner naissance à Adria, même si elle avait au départ épousé Tomin par intérêt, ils restaient sa famille. La seule qu'elle ait eue depuis longtemps…

Et bien qu'elle soit partie, elle n'avait pas non plus volontairement laissé son mari et sa fille sur ce vaisseau, aussi manipulés par les Oris soient-ils. Elle avait sincèrement espéré pouvoir les sauver, parvenir à les changer.

Et pour cela, elle avait des scrupules de les avoir abandonnés.

Elle avait fini par avouer ses regrets et ses doutes à Sam. La militaire avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle ressentait pour Adria. Elle avait réfléchi un instant puis parlé de Cassandra, la fille adoptive de l'ancien médecin de la base. Elle lui avait expliqué que l'enfant avait été génétiquement modifiée pour faire exploser le SGC mais que malgré le danger qu'elle représentait, Sam n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'abandonner et aurait préféré périr avec elle. Parce qu'elle n'était qu'un être innocent qui n'avait pas demandé qu'on lui confie une telle mission destructrice.

Bien sûr, les choses étaient différentes pour Adria, qui avait de toute façon grandi trop vite et dont l'esprit même était le danger. Mais elle aussi n'était que l'instrument de créatures avides de puissance. Vala voulait croire que sa fille aussi avait été innocente.

Et aurait peut-être pu le rester.

C'était trop tard à présent, les regrets étaient inutiles face à ce que la Voie Lactée devait affronter.

Mais il était normal et naturel que Vala en ait.

Son enfant resterait un dilemme pour elle et il était probable que les décisions à prendre dans un avenir proche s'avèreraient cruelles et douloureuses.

Sam s'était cependant montrée moins compréhensive concernant Tomin.

En une seule phrase, elle avait classé leur relation, qui avait tout de même duré un an, avec mariage, maison et bébé compris dans l'équation.

_Ce n'était que du confort. _

De la sécurité.

Et certainement pas de l'amour.

En étant réaliste, Vala devait avouer que la sécurité offerte par le SGC avait été suffisante pour qu'elle ne cherche pas non plus à retrouver son mari. Malgré les remords. Elle avait comme toujours caché ses émotions, faisant mine de ne pas se sentir concernée. Faisant marcher sa raison.

Et pourtant, le dilemme était là. Elle ne pouvait pas rayer ainsi un an de sa vie.

Elle tenait à lui, c'était indéniable.

Et ce n'était pas de l'amour ? Ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui n'était que la conséquence de l'attachement qu'il lui montrait, une sorte de réponse affective au fait que Tomin lui avait offert un foyer et de la tendresse quand elle en avait eu besoin ?

D'accord, elle s'était servi de lui. Mais elle n'était tout de même pas aussi manipulatrice, elle avait réellement eu des sentiments pour son époux. Même si ce n'était pas venu en un jour, même si ce n'avait jamais été de la passion.

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Du moins pas la définition que Sam en avait.

Vala n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec la notion même d'aimer. Ce genre de sentiment n'était pas réellement valorisé là où elle avait grandi, elle avait plutôt eu une enfance chaotique et qui lui avait appris à ne pas s'attacher pour survivre. Puis il y avait eu Quetesh… Et enfin cette fuite en avant à travers la galaxie.

Alors non, elle ne savait définitivement pas ce qu'était l'amour, n'ayant pas grandi en le vivant. Elle connaissait le désir, l'intérêt, la haine aussi. Et un peu la tendresse. Peut-être.

Pour l'amitié, elle n'était pas encore très sûre. C'était une forme d'amour, l'aspect sexuel en moins. Mais comme elle ne savait pas définir l'amour… Elle avait encore trop tendance à calculer, à laisser parler sa tête avant son cœur, et surtout à anticiper les conséquences plutôt que de simplement vivre les choses. Les relations étaient avant tout une question d'intérêt. Le reste exposait à la trahison.

Pour autant, elle ne se considérait pas comme incapable de sentiments de ce genre, c'est juste qu'elle n'avait pas appris.

Certes, les quelques mois passés au SGC avaient remis en perspective ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle s'était surprise à tenir compte de leur avis, à rechercher leur respect. Ils avaient en quelque sorte remplacé cette famille artificielle qu'elle abandonnée. Un lien s'était tissé, elle ne pouvait le nier. Quant à la nature de la relation, elle n'avait cependant pas réellement réussi à la déterminer. Du respect ? De la bienveillance ? Plus que cela ?

Non, elle n'était définitivement pas apte à mettre un nom sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. C'était comme si elle les effleurait sans pouvoir totalement les atteindre, ne sachant comment les attraper.

Ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour Tomin en était le parfait exemple. Elle ne s'était pas posé de questions pendant qu'elle vivait dans la galaxie Ori, elle n'avait pas eu le choix de toute façon. Mais elle avait fini par définir cela comme de l'amour après être revenue sur Terre. D'après ce qu'elle savait, cela y ressemblait fort.

Manifestement, Sam n'était pas d'accord avec ses conclusions. Il devait y avoir plus que cette impression de calme, de sécurité qu'elle ressentait auprès de son époux. Plus que la tendresse et le fait de se soucier réellement de lui. Un aspect qu'elle n'avait pas du tout saisi, un ingrédient qui devait révéler ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à goûter.

Elle avait tenté de comprendre à l'aide de films et de livres, cela n'avait réussi qu'à lui en donner une fausse perception.

La seule chose qui ressortait finalement , c'est qu'elle saurait quand elle le vivrait.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard, elle savait._

_Juste là, dans cette grotte, avec Daniel dans ses bras et la menace qui pesait sur l'équipe, elle avait violemment compris ce qu'était vraiment l'amitié. Cameron l'avait même secouée pour le lui faire imprimer._

_Quelques heures après, c'était l'amour qu'elle avait enfin reconnu. Une évidence, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu voir et en même temps toujours su. _

_Elle avait eu tort en pensant qu'elle le reconnaîtrait en le vivant. _

_C'était en le perdant qu'elle avait compris.

* * *

_

FIN. 

(comme d'habitude, mon tapis de souris m'a menacée. Les feedbacks, y'a que ça qui le calme. Parce que sinon il va bientôt me manquer des doigts et je ne me sens pas de taper avec mes orteils sur le clavier. Sans compter que vu ma souplesse, ça ne va pas être pratique pour me gratter le dos. Donc pitié, commentez…)


End file.
